


The Mentor

by TheDoctor101



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctor101/pseuds/TheDoctor101
Summary: Travelling to what they consider the past, Finn seeks out the person they have known and trusted all their life for guidance. The problem is the enigmatic Double Trouble has no idea who this cat kid is!
Kudos: 8





	The Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow on from my previous story 'The Date'. I'm sorry about the delay between postings but I took a break from writing towards the end of last year due my mental health. I hope you guys enjoy this one, I'm mostly a comic writer so I'm still getting used to prose so please forgive any structure problems. Also please forgive me if I slip on Finn or Double Trouble's chosen pronouns. I'm always open to feedback so if you catch something that needs fixed, I will fix it. There is more to come, I have a lot of ideas for 'my' version of the shows continuation including a new mission and a new antagonist. I hope you'll all join me on this journey.

Every night it was the same nightmare, one filled with fire, pain and death. Every night Finn hoped that this time maybe, just maybe the dream would go different. They would save the day or the sword…it wouldn’t take everything from him in a matter of moments. Like always, Finn woke up yelling out with their fur soaked from the sweat the pure terror and trauma the dreams brought back in waves. Looking around, it took Finn a few moments to remember where they were or more appropriately when. Jumping 20 years into the past had been a risky move, one that he knew mama Adora would despise but they had to take it. The past was the only place they had the chance to set things right. Immediately Finn had wanted to see their moms and had watched them on a date on a terrace at Brightmoon castle only a few nights ago. The following day they had promised themselves they would approach their mothers and tell them everything. Well almost everything, his science lessons at the hands of his Aunt Entrapta has taught them more about the dangers of time travel even before it existed as a possibility. Upon thinking of Entrapta, Finn felt their heart sink and their cat ears lower as a result. So much pain and loss was to come. To see their moms so happy, Finn felt anxious approaching them with such dire and horrible visions of what was to come. Also, what if they rejected the idea of a child? All Finn remembered of his entire existence and his two mothers was love and acceptance. They were much younger here in the present though and they were recovering from some very recent trauma. The idea of encountering a kid of theirs that is still a few years from existing may be too much for anyone. Among a lot of positive traits, Finn had also inherited a great deal of anxiety from both his mothers and the combination made for some trepidation about what they had to do. They had time of course, many years in fact before the Horde returned with their new seemingly unstoppable leader but still, even if they waited they had little doubt their moms would find out about them eventually which would make things more awkward. So feeling lost and unsure, Finn did the thing that had been always his action in his own time when they came across a problem they weren’t sure about…they went to their godparent. 

They had made camp near the Enchanted Grotto because even though at first this move seemed easier, the closer Finn got the harder it became. There had been plenty of time for him to contact his godparent when they had arrived the day before but they had made excuses and set up camp instead. Now morning had come, a little early thanks to Finn’s bad dreams and there would be no more excuses. For the first time from Double Trouble’s perspective they were about to find out they had a godchild and Finn hoped they would react how they expected.  
‘You’ve all been a wonderful audience!’ Double Trouble said under the guise of Prince Peekablue and just like always, the audience stood to their feet and applauded. It was an easy, shameless platitude but Double Trouble had worked hard that evening for the applause and didn’t care if they took an easy option at the very last moment. Bowing, Double Trouble headed backstage, ignoring calls for what would be a third encore. Entering their dressing room, Double Trouble either didn’t notice their backstage manager, a blue skinned fishlike nervous looking girl or didn’t care about their presence. ‘Prince…you’ve got a fan wanting to see you sir.’ Sighing as they took a seat in front of their mirror, Double Trouble’s eyes flashed their true yellow colour for a moment due to the tiredness they suddenly felt. On the stage, adrenaline and the devotion of the audience made tiredness feel like a problem for other people but now it was all done, they just wanted to put their feet up and enjoy a cocktail. ‘Not tonight blue.’ They said tiredly ‘You know I don’t do personal appearances without at least a weeks notice.’ This was a lie, they both knew it. Double Trouble loved the attention they received as Peekablue but tonight was a long night for them. They would happily play the part of beloved celebrity tomorrow, it was their favorite role after all. ‘Um, they said you would say that. The fan said to tell you that you’d want to see your favorite…kitten.’ The words came out awkwardly from the mouth of the assistance because they didn’t know the meaning behind them and it seemed like something intimate that it felt wrong for a third party to relay. Upon hearing those words though, Double Trouble say up and wearing Peekablue’s handsome smile, they turned to their assistant and grinned. If Double Trouble looked like their true self and their sharp teeth were on display one may have liked the grin to a hungry sharks. ‘Well why didn’t you say so?’ They said eagerly ‘Show them in.’

Double Trouble hadn’t seen Catra since the fall of Prime. They’d helped out firstly because the end of the universe was bad for the entertainment business and they wanted the Princesses to leave them alone. They had attended the victory celebration at Bright Moon and received a full pardon and permission to continue operating at the Enchated Grotto until as such time as the real Peekablue returned. Bowing gratefully, Double Trouble had eyed Catra at that moment standing up beside the Queen along with the new King to be and Adora. At that moment, Catra had looked at Double Trouble with contempt. It wasn’t hard to understand why, Double Trouble had manipulated Catra, it wasn’t personal, they did it to everyone but they did have affinity for the poor tragic cat girl but as they say, the show must go on. They had never expected to see Catra or the other Princesses again (or at least they hoped not in some ways because they sometimes pretended to be them and perform now and again without their permission) but this was a pleasant surprise. Perhaps Double Trouble could attempt to make amends. They had found a life for themselves they enjoyed and didn’t have to manipulate or lie any longer. Perhaps it was time for them to make a true connection as just themselves and just maybe Catra was the person to do that with. Thinking over how perhaps this change in their priorities could maybe influence future performances, Double Trouble waited while their production assistant showed in a short figure dressed under a brown cloak. ‘You can head out blue, great work tonight.’ The backstage manager received so few compliments from their boss that they didn’t ask any questions. They just grinned appreciatively and left Double Trouble alone with their ‘fan.’ Turning to face the hooded figure, Double Trouble transformed them into themselves and leant on their hand giving their guest a knowing look. ‘Love the look kitten but usually you don’t go for the dramatic. That’s much more my thing I think.’  
‘Oh, I don’t know,’ Double Trouble froze upon hearing a voice they’d never heard before as Finn lowered their hood and grinned at the shape shifting creature before them. ‘I picked up a bit of dramatic flair here and there.’

Sitting up, Double Trouble’s tail stiffened behind them. They didn’t care for being played when they were so used to being the ones who played other people. Whoever the young feline person was before them, Double Trouble had never seen them before. In fact, they had only seen one person ever who looked like the person in front of them, the one they had been expecting. ‘I’m not used to you being so quiet.’ Finn said stepping closer slightly to Double Trouble who eyed his guest closely. ‘I’d joke about the cat having your tongue but you don’t care much for cliché’s.’ Whoever this was, Double Trouble didn’t like that they were acting like they knew each other. No one knew Double Trouble, that’s how they liked things and hated anyone being overly familiar with them. Their wishes for a closer connection with their expected guest cast to the back of their mind, Double Trouble moved their had towards the drawer in the dresser nearby. Inside was a knife, just for emergencies and moment after moment this odd meeting seemed to be classing itself as such. ‘Who are you?’ Double Trouble demanded more than asked and for a moment, Finn’s confident stagger faded and their ears dropped. They had expected this to be hard, knowing people who didn’t know them. Loving those who didn’t even know they existed and seeing the mistrust in the eyes of the people they trusted most. They thought they could cope, there was so much at stake after all that it seemed like such a small price to pay. Now they were here though, seeing distrust, anger and a lack of recognition in someone who was so important to them more than broke Finn’s heart more than a little. ‘It’s complicated.’ Finn finally said and in spite onf the odd situation and the distrust they were feeling, Double Trouble had an intrigued smile on their face. ‘Sounds dramatic.’ They said, their eyes blazing with excitement ‘Okay, you got yourself back here with a lie. I don’t like it but I’ve done way worse so I’ll tell you what little cat. Tell me your complicated and maybe this doesn’t have to get too violent.’

‘There’s not much I can say,’ Finn begins with what they knows is not a good start. ‘I’ve taken a big risk in just being here, talking with you and messing with what I perceive to be the past. It could make things better or ten times worse.’ Still highly suspicious, Double Trouble narrow’s their eyes at their unexpected guest ‘Okay little cat, let me say I believe you. Why come to me?’ This was it, Finn now had to make a choice. It was true that there wasn’t much they could say about the future but they had to also give some information away or they wouldn’t stop the pain and suffering that would follow. ‘I…felt anxious going directly home. I thought I maybe could, I nearly did but I kept watching them from afar and it was too much to do on my own. I needed someone to come with me. I needed the person I trust most in the world apart from my mom’s. I needed you.’ After a few seconds of silence, Double Trouble starts to laugh. It is a big hearty laugh, long and loud and Finn feels their heart break just a little. ‘Oh that’s a good one.’ Double Trouble states while still laughing, wiping a tear from their eye in the process ‘You almost had me. Look kid, I respect the game but don’t play the player okay? You run along now and if you tell anyone about my whole deal or come here again, we’ll maybe have to test if cats do have nine lives.’ Finn closed their eyes and breathed deep. It was time, they didn’t want to have to play this card but as Double Trouble stood up to insure that they left, Finn knew it was their only chance. Before Double Trouble could get too close, Finn spoke a name. Upon hearing the name, Double Trouble froze, all evidence of their previous amusement wiped away. The changeling looked in fact as if they’d seen a ghost. It would no doubt be a painful experience Finn knew for Double Trouble to hear their name spoke aloud. Their true name, the one that was told to no one expect a very select few which Finn had always felt lucky to be a part of. It had taken Double Trouble a lot of trust to share their true name and Finn hated using that in this moment but even though in theory, the worst was years away there was a pressing feeling of urgency the young person couldn’t help shake. ‘Who…who told you that name?’ Double Trouble asked with a shaking voice, the first time their usually confident demeanor had been rattled in quite some time. They already knew the answer, Finn could see it in his Godparent’s yellow eyes but still it needed said none the less. ‘You did.’ Finn clarified ‘Or rather you will.’ Here was the headache part of the time travel that he had been warned about. Past and present and future tenses all being used in conjunction together. Never more had this clash of how time could be perceived been more obvious than when Finn fought about the day Double Trouble had shared their true name. For Finn it was the past but for Double Trouble, if things went to plan, it would be the future.

*2 Years Ago For Finn, 18 years in the Future For Double Trouble*

Sitting on the balcony outside their room in Bright Moon Castle, Finn loved dangling their feet over the edge. They had grown up of stories of how their moms had shared moments upon high points in the fright zone and this love of heights and escape must have been passed on. Feeling their tail wave behind them, Finn closed their eyes and felt the summer breeze against their face. It was a beautiful evening and there was a warm sound coming from below, the party to celebrate his mothers anniversary was in full swing. It was a happy evening full of song, dance and cheer. Finn had been enjoying time with their friends, the children of the friends of his parents when they felt an odd compulsion to get away, to be alone. It was because of the feeling they’d been having deep within them now for a few months. Something they’d tried to ignore but found it impossible to ignore. Hugging their knees against themselves, Finn wondered if their parents would understand or even if the feelings made sense. Like they always had and always would, there was one person they wish they could speak with about feelings Finn found themselves unsure of and if by magic, there was a knock on his door.  
‘Come in.’ They said and a moment later, their momma Catra’s choice of Godparent stuck their head in through the open door. ‘Where you hiding kitten?’ Double Trouble said with a slight teasing in their voice before entering Finn’s room and approaching the young feline from behind. ‘It is lovely out here I’ll admit but the real party is downstairs kiddo.’ Turning around, Double Trouble jumps on the ledge of Finn’s balcony and crosses their legs, their back to the rest of Etheriea that can be seen from this high point of Bright Moon castle. Unable to help themselves, Finn couldn’t help but smile. All of Brightmoon on view, a view that left many stunned and all Double Trouble wanted to do was get back to the party.

‘Sorry DT,’ Finn said with a sigh, using the name they had used for Double Trouble since they had been old enough to form words ‘I’m just feeling out of place.’ Looking at Finn closely, Double Trouble could see the young feline was deeply troubled ‘You look as if you drank a glass of spoiled milk.’ The shapeshifter teased again, a little more lightly this time ‘Why don’t you tell me all about it?’ After a moment of letting the offer hang in the air, Double Trouble watched as Finn looked up to the stars above Bright Moon castle, seemingly searching for something that they couldn’t quite see. ‘You ever feel out of place DT?’ Finn finally asked to which Double Trouble shrugged ‘My advantage is that I never have to feel out of place.’ In a blink, Double Trouble changed into a mirror image of Finn ‘See?’ They said using Finn’s voice ‘now I’m part of a pair. Let’s swap places for a week and see how long it takes for your moms to notice.’ Laughing at the idea, Finn couldn’t help but believe how Double Trouble always managed to make them feel better, like it was a gift they had that was more special and unique than the shape shifting. After the moment of levity, Finn’s frown returned and so in turn did Double Trouble to their normal form. ‘You can tell me anything you know.’ Double Trouble said seriously, looking down at their godchild. ‘No judgment here.’ Finally after a few more moments of inner conflict Finn finally started speaking from the heart, not entirely sure of what the words were going to be until they were already out there in the open.  
‘I feel…different. I don’t feel like I was born in the right skin, you know?’ Knowing immediately it was a stupid question to ask a changeling, Finn quickly moved on ‘I feel like I don’t want to be what society expects of me. I want to feel free, like I can be anything and all things or nothing if I feel like it. I don’t feel like I was assigned the wrong gender at birth like Lonnie but I feel like…I’m not any gender but all of them at the same time. I don’t want to just be constricted to one thing or all things. I just want to be me, Finn and I want to be just me with no kind of asterix or box to fit in. If people want to refer to me as she or he or they, that’s cool. I just want to be me. I don’t want to be one thing. I want to be unlimited. I want it so…how can I say this? I want it so…’ After a few moments of struggling to find the words, Finn finally turned and looked at Double Trouble in the eyes.   
‘My gender is yes. That’s what I want to be.’

Having known Finn all their life, Double Trouble had long known that the kid was special. It was something that was hard to miss considering who his parents were but there was something else about the young person that seemed to almost shine. They were a natural born leader, funny and brave and true. They would do great things one day everyone agreed but no one, not even Double Trouble with all the things they observed in their livelihood could have ever guessed it would happen so soon. That night on the balcony outside Brightmoon castle, Double Trouble saw how very unique and wonderful Finn was and it made them smile. Knowing their longtime mentor and caretaker having an odd look on their face, Finn looked towards Double Trouble almost a little warily.   
‘Do I sound stupid?’ They queried to which Double Trouble quickly responded with ‘Truth be told kitten, I think it’s the smartest thing anyone has ever said to me. I think your moms will more than understand. They love you no matter what and want you to be happy. Neither of them had the best childhood and they would give you the universe if they could, especially that one mother of yours if you know what I mean.’ Finn laughed, oh how they did know. Seeing Finn start to relax, Double Trouble felt genuinely touched how much they had been trusted with the information they’d just heard. It was never easy coming to terms with who you were under any circumstances and Finn had demonstrated great bravery with sharing with Double Trouble what they just had. Surprised as they often were around Finn, Double Trouble found themselves feeling genuine emotion. No play acting or pretend, genuine feeling and caring due to the act they had been honoured to bear witness too and before they could thing too hard about, Double Trouble decided to repay Finn in their own way.   
‘What did you say?’ Finn asked when they heard Double Trouble said something odd, almost like a name that was repeated back to the shapeshifter quizzically. ‘It’s my name darling, My real name. The Double Trouble moniker is just for the billboards and the lights it speaks to the poet and the drama queen in me. I’ve not told anyone my name…the one I just told you for…a long time. I haven’t even thought about it for a long time because I’ve been Double Trouble for so long but you just shared something with me so I thought I would return the favour.’ Awestruck by the gesture Finn is at a loss for words but Double Trouble quickly warns ‘Tell anyone and I’ll make sure your life isn’t worth living though. I know where you keep your diary you know.’ Gasping in mock horror, Finn saw the hint of mischief that was so familiar sparkle across Double Trouble’s eye. ‘You wouldn’t!’ They said to which Double Trouble merely grinned before transforming themselves into a duplicate of Finn. ‘Moms!’ Double Trouble yelled out to the part using Finn’s voice ‘You’ll never guess who really broke that tea set Aunt Perfume and Scorpia gave you for your wedding!’ Running with a knowing smile, Double Trouble vanished back inside the castle with a laughing and very motivated Finn soon chasing after them.

*Now*

None of this was conveyed by Finn to Double Trouble, they couldn’t, the danger to the time line by them just being there was bad enough. Knowledge of future events could make things worse, if that was somehow possible. Still the memory played in the young person’s head while Double Trouble eyed them closely. ‘Okay kid…you’ve said enough to make this interesting. It’ll take a few days but I can get you in front of your moms. We’ll have to keep a low profile though, if what you’re saying is true I’m guessing you don’t want to exactly go in with a parade announcing your arrival.’ That was definitely something Finn didn’t want so they nodded in agreement. ‘I’ve got to ask though, what are you going to do if you do get to see them and they believe you are who you say you are? Something I’m still fifty-fifty on I must add.’ Finn took a deep breath, they knew they couldn’t say much but they had come a long way and risked a lot to do one thing so there was no time to start like the present. ‘I’m here to save the universe’. That answer was enough to intrigue Double Trouble even further but for now, it was all Finn would say. They had more to tell but that would have to wait. Now the big test came, meeting a pair of extraordinary women who had raised them, loved them and cared for them all his life but didn’t know they existed yet. It was going to be the hardest thing Finn ever had to do because the urge to hug both of them and never let go. They couldn’t because they wouldn’t understand. After all, they would have no idea that the last Finn saw of them both was witnessing their brutal and horrible deaths but that was why they were here. That was what they could never tell anyone. They had to make sure that future never would come to pass even it meant putting all they had come to know at risk.


End file.
